


Pact

by Davechicken



Series: Kylux - Ace [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Romance, Asexual sensuality, Grey-A, M/M, Minor sex references, Sex Positive, sex-positive asexual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 09:36:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8200301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: Kylo wants an evening in with Hux.





	

He’s booked time in Hux’s busy schedule, ‘abusing’ his privileges to set aside a good portion of the evening. It’s an agreed-upon method of blocking off time to recharge and reconnect. Hux is not as good at spontaneity as Kylo, but he tries. And Kylo, for his sake, adjusts to help Hux fit ‘them’ time in and around his other duties. 

They start with a good meal, and a bottle of wine between them. Hux doesn’t actually have the refined palate he hopes to emulate, but Kylo definitely doesn’t mind opting for the high-end things that are _worth_ the price-tag. The ones where you get something for your credit outlay, even if maybe his other half doesn’t have the very last part of discernment to identify what he’s been given. Hux still enjoys knowing he’s being pampered, and Kylo knows he’s given him the very best crack for his credit.

Hux expands upon his day. He does this most evenings, and Kylo has long since learned that Hux just wants to sound off: to expel the thoughts, to have them shared, to know Kylo knows what he’s been through. The diatribe doesn’t need solutions, just understanding. Kylo asks the odd question, and gives a less-involved rendition of his own day. Not because he needs to, but because Hux likes to hear.

They tidy the mess a little, and then it’s time for the shower.

Kylo _likes_ the shower. He likes peeling off the layers of the day, stepping out and into his own skin. Even now, he’s a little nervous of his body, preferring to look at Hux’s than his own. He watches the sway of his hips as he sashays out of his pants, stepping with long, gracious calves. The bones of his feet arch and drop, and then there’s the curve of his spine as Hux looks over his shoulder.

_Like what you see?_

Of course he does. Firm, subtly curved ass. Thighs that could crack a man’s jaw. The dusting of freckles over shoulders like a cape of stars. The ease of muscles that walk him into the shower proper.

Kylo follows, and their first kiss is spattered by hot droplets that careen down his cheeks. Fingers across his jaw, feeling the way it works in their lip-locked embrace as Hux presses his ass back into him. Kylo’s free arm curls around Hux’s waist, lacing with his lover’s, their knotted palms resting on his flat belly. 

Lazy kisses, which Kylo likes more than Hux, though Hux likes plenty. He pulls at his lower lip, striking a tongue like a match over a wet ignition board. Dips in, like a rudder through the wake. They’re breathless and the thrill of it makes his knees weak and his chest shock through with joy.

_What do you think._

They break from the kisses enough to start the cleaning. It’s ritual, like anything. Squeeze the bottle, feel the goop. Fingers over chest, thumbs over nipples. Kylo soaps up and down in the steady strokes he knows Hux enjoys: the ones that follow the tingling that traverses his spine. He pays attention to the little gasps and moans, following after with his fingers to massage feeling deep within.

Hux turns - rainbows in his wet lashes - and returns the favour. His thumbs grace Kylo’s caught nipples, and that sends a pleasurable thrill through him. Kneading at his pecs, pushing, pulling, plying. Their hands cross as they perform the ritual of bathing each other below, and Kylo feels a tiny blur of enjoyment, but not enough to distract him from what he’s doing. He normally gets a little hard here, but it doesn’t always amount to anything, and it’s nothing either feels worried about.

His lover turns, hands on the tile, and Kylo bathes his back and uses thumbs to prise his cheeks open. A quick sluice there, cleaning diligently between, and then sweeping down legs and kneeling to do his feet. Hux straddles his shoulders for support, leaning on one leg, then the other, as his toes and soles are cleaned. Kylo does his own whilst he’s kneeling, and then he waits while Hux turns. 

He stays low as shampoo crowns him, and closes his eyes to the rivulets as his scalp is cleansed deeply and lovingly. Around and around and it swirls to the drain and washes away all the day’s cares.

 _I love you_.

True. Not needed. Always needed. Shared smiles, and he surges to kiss him through the hands on Hux’s own scalp. Less there, to clean. Still important.

They climb out and pat one another dry. Hux isn’t hard at all, but his skin is pink and gleaming. The smile across his face is beatific and peaceful, and Kylo adores that he can get him there. This, more than sex.

He can understand that others want it, but he also knows that they don’t really care. If it happens, it happens. They’d much rather this, and there’s no pressure to perform or respond. Kylo’s had more climaxes since he didn’t go looking for them than he ever did when he thought he _should_.

He might, tonight. He might not. It doesn’t matter.

Hux holds out his hand and pulls him to their bed. It’s clean, and smells of safety, smells of home. There’s no pressing concerns, so they turn down the comforter and get into their sides. Kylo hooks the edge with his big toe, reaches, and pulls it up towards them.

This is one of his favourite parts of the evening. When he gets to feel the downy, light weight on top of him, the dark, comforting warmth. The knowledge that he’s in the place that no one else but Hux can enter, and that he can caress him under the covers.

He likes to look, of course. But he also likes this slight remove: where using his hands blind means every touch is ten times more than it should be. A glance of wrist, a stroke of digit. Up and down over Hux’s hip, leaning in close so noses nearly touch, and he can feel his lover exhale over his face.

 _I love you, too_.

His hair is only minorly damp, and Hux doesn’t really approve, but Kylo likes the feel of it cooling on his scalp, and the pillows dry to clean anyway. His compromise, for the greater good. They kiss again, and this time Hux takes the lead. He nips little stings into his lips, swallowing gasps whole, taking Kylo’s very breath from him. A slash of tongue like a dagger-stroke, making him bleed out affection and adoration. Fingers in his still-damp hair, holding him in place as the aggression mounts, mounts… and sighs down to noses nuzzling. Up and up, and down. Up and up, and down. Higher with each transgression, with each sin.

Loving him has to be a sin: it couldn’t feel so good if it wasn’t. Kylo is Dark as much as Light, and he doesn’t think the Light would let him own something as beautiful and strong and bold as Hux without it being a theft, without it being him stealing him away from someone else. He does not deserve his beloved, but he loves him all the same.

 _Do you want me to take care of it_? 

The offer is genuine, as is the light stab of arousal through his core. He thinks about it for a moment, then shakes his head.

 _Like to keep it on the edge_.

If he doesn’t go too heavy, it will just stay as low-level arousal. Maybe he’ll get hard enough that he needs to deal with it, maybe not. Maybe he’ll wake up stiff (most likely) and grace Hux with a necklace of pearls in the morning, or stroke himself whilst Hux watches, his thumb the only contact from his partner as it whorls around the tip to glide through the precum leaks. Maybe not.

_Can I lie on you?_

_Always_.

Hux slides against him, and Kylo’s arms react more than his cock ever could. He demands more kisses, and he gets them. His fingers stroke and chase and track and map, teasing out the nervy-bliss sensations from his beloved. Hux shudders under them, moaning in what others might mistake for arousal. Maybe it is, but it doesn’t reach his dick. His preferred ending being his whole body tingling, not his cock exploding.

Kylo obliges, pushing his throat back to scrawl secrets in a language only they two speak. A promise, a balance, a contract of love.

It’s their own, their method, their solution, their agreement. No one else to force them, no one else to judge. Kylo brushes against Hux’s mind, one deep and emotive connection and Hux trembles almost as if he’s come all the same. It’s dry, but it’s deep, and it makes him sleepy-tired-spent. 

 _I love you I love you I do_.

And he couldn’t be happier if he tried.


End file.
